Ice is not unbreakable
by MinaraD
Summary: AU, loosely based around episode 124 where Naraku kills Kikyo. Sesshomaru instead saves her life and foils Naraku’s plans. They both had joined forces in defeating their mutual enemy and it seemed more than an alliance was blossoming. SessxKik pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A/U, loosely based around episode 124 where Naraku kills Kikyo. Sesshomaru instead saves her life and foils Naraku's plans. They both had joined forces in defeating their mutual enemy and it seemed more than an alliance was blossoming. SessxKik pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha; I'm just dementedly inspired by Sesshomaru and Kikyo being together. sigh Why Rumiko, why do you keep them apart! (Author sobs uncontrollably) You little teaser…sniff well, on with the story!

- Ice Is Not Unbreakable - Chapter 1

A strange sight it was. The priestess knelt before the changing form of the once priest Hakushin, whom she had help find redemption at last. The shadows that surrounded them cowered away before the intense brightness of the soul that was now being purified by the miko. The usually rambunctious Rin stared mesmerized at the strange display of lights and colors, her demon toad guardian, not wanting to show the same interest as the human girl, observed it with one eye opened, one closed and his arms folded, as if the matter was beneath him. Lord Sesshomaru simply stared at the gloomy mountain before them, perhaps impatient to continue on with the quest to find Naraku. In an instant the soul was gone and only dust and bones were left behind, like a butterfly that flies away and discards it now useless cocoon.

"You are now free Hakushin." She whispered into the wind.

Her ethereal beauty made her look like a sweet angel amidst the looming darkness of hell itself, delivering a soul back into the hands of the Gods. Her eyes seemed overwhelmed with emotion and they trembled softly as they stared at the remains of the once misguided priest. How could she not feel pity for a soul so much like her own? Once a man, repressed by the needs of others, repressed to become something greater than a simple human, but still with the heart of one. He had been corrupted, not by evil, but simply with the desire to live. The same desire that now plagued her existence. Kikyo remained deep in these unsettling thoughts until the taiyokai roused her.

"Are we done here?" said the monotonous voice of the demon lord, his eyes focused on the miko without a shred of interest on the corpse before her.

"Hai." She stood, brushing off the dirt from her red hakama. "Arigato Sesshomaru-sama. I will not hold us back any longer."

She made a courteous bow and replaced her weapons; the quiver of arrows on her back, the bow ready in her hand. The collected figure of the Demon Lord walked away giving no response but the usual void glance. Now the Lord, his servant toad, the human girl and the undead priestess continued their way on, deeper into Mt. Hakurei. She observed the walking form of the regal taiyokai, several feet now before her. She wondered if Sesshomaru was annoyed with her for stopping to help the lost priest. That couldn't be helped, but it did bother her that she could never tell how the demon felt, for his eyes remained forever in a stare that was as intense as it was empty. Her mind lingered on the image of those acute golden eyes that seemed to steal the souls right out of her, while a faint blush draped her usually serene features. She was not pleased by this.

"Why am I wasting time puzzling over his stare? She scolded mentally. "Let him be the one to drool over mine instead."

And with that, she placed the matter aside and concentrated instead on how she would face Naraku when he decided to make his presence known. Sesshomaru on his part was indeed thinking about the miko, but it had little to do with her gaze. The previous unforeseen event had not annoyed him, but instead it had sparked his curiosity. It was interesting to see the extent of the priestess' power, encased in such a frail body.

"To look at her one would not know", he thought "but her skills are as powerful as ever."

Indeed it had been wise to form an alliance with the famed miko Kikyo, even if she was human. Not only for her mystical powers and her ability to purify the shikon shards, but he also knew that Naraku desired her above all else and would not rest until he had destroyed her. So if Sesshomaru could stand in his way and foil his plans then he would do it gladly. He would not allow Kikyo to fall in the vile hanyou's claws so easily. But there was another reason for keeping her around, one not so "noble". It was simple, she was the perfect bait to make Naraku leave his hole and make his presence known to him. When he found the half demon, he would make him pay for ever daring to use the Lord of the Western Lands for his petty deceits. Although she wasn't such a burden to have around, he mussed. The beautiful and innocent gaze that the priestess wore earlier suddenly assaulted his thoughts. Such deep emotion, it was something completely foreign to the impassive yokai. She had changed since she was first resurrected. Hatred did not blind her anymore, but instead she transformed it from a blunt and awkward weapon into a tool of master precision.

"But she can feel more than just hatred now…" he reflected on this, still somewhat puzzled by the human's display of mercy towards a complete stranger. But what bewildered him the most, to the point of annoyance, was the fact that knowing this made him feel glad in some strange way. He turned to her, impassive eyes that pierced into her very soul, and challenged her.

"You care too much for the weakness of others; it will be your undoing." He stated as a matter of fact.

She was taken back by his harsh words, not expecting him to be so worked up about it. She did not wish to disrespect the proud demon, for their relationship as it was, stood on the edge of a knife. But she had to stand her ground nonetheless. The battle of wills was becoming now a more common ritual between them. For Kikyo, to win the argument was to challenge his position, to lose it was to show him weakness and lose his respect. But she always knew what to say to diffuse the tension and leave the both of them (their egos, that is) unharmed. The trick was either to leave it at a standstill or be as ambiguous as possible.

"I cannot help it; it is in my nature to help those in need." She humbly replied, a hint of sorrow in the faint smile that graced her face. She did not expect the yokai to understand. "Could he ever?" she wondered. "Could his heart ever truly feel anything more than just pride?"

To the taiyokai her answer was adequate enough, but he found the look she gave him to be quite unsettling to his spirit. As soon as he realized how he was being affected by her and how too many of his thought were drifting towards the striking miko, he trained again his sight upon the ominous mountain and carried on without sparring her a second glance.

…**..,-----'''''-----,…o..,----'''''-----,…..**

Hours passed, and still they continued on their way unmoved by the desolation that surrounded them. Even the little Rin seemed unaffected by the wretchedness of the place, for her pace was lively and a smile graced her face. As long as Sesshomaru-sama was around, fear could not cloud her little heart. She was also happy to have the pretty miko traveling with them. She would play with Rin and keep her better company than the grouchy toad ever could. She loved Jaken, but he was not all that fun to be around sometimes. Rin slowed down her steps until she was side by side Kikyo. She gave the miko a smile, but noticed that the maiden's brow frowned instead.

"Is there something wrong Kikyo-sama?" asked a worried Rin. Kikyo hadn't noticed the little girl by her side, but her heartfelt inquiry had swiftly caught her attention.

"No Rin." She gave the curious girl a peaceful smile and placed her hand over her head to reassure her. "Everything is alright." She lied. A content Rin accepted the miko's reply and returned to her previous place, closer to her mighty lord. But it wasn't alright. She had been walking peacefully down the trail when something moved around in the sleeve of her white hakui, as if begging for her attention. It was the lock of hair the bandit Rasetsu had given her to take to Mt. Hakurei. "How could I have forgotten?" she had reproached herself seconds before Rin had approached her.

"I cannot ask Sesshomaru to halt for this." She thought. "I could not bear another exchange of words like the one earlier." She could just imagine what the taiyokai would say…

"_First Suikotsu, then Hakushin and now this Rasetsu fellow… tell me miko, are you so inclined towards lost causes, to become one yourself?" _But as she stared towards where Sesshomaru stood, she couldn't help but agree that indeed she was.

"It's best if I leave on my own and rejoin them when I've finished. It shouldn't take long." She slowed her pace, to a gentle step, and when the group had gained on her a lengthy advance, she quietly made her way towards some private spot to fulfill her promise to the bandit and perform his last rites. By the time Sesshomaru noticed the miko's absence, she was already too far away for her scent to reach him in such a polluted place. He stared to the back where the figure of the miko should have been. Rin and Jaken, seeing their lord had abruptly stopped, followed his lead and did the same. Rin was shocked to find the priestess gone.

"Shimatta!" A curse he forcefully voiced in a deep whisper.

His previous desire to not think of priestess had made him unconsciously block her completely from his mind, to the point of allowing her to leave the group unnoticed.

"Kikyo-sama! Kikyo-sama where are you!" screamed the little girl, her voice laced with great concern. There was still some hope in her eyes as she glanced from side to side. She'd hoped the miko would emerge from her hiding place at any moment with a mischievous smile and tell her again that everything was fine. But she wasn't there.

"Kikyo-sama!" Her eyes trembled.

"Rin, stop shouting." said the tranquil voice of her lord, "She is gone."

"But where is she Sesshomaru-sama?" pleaded the now anxious girl.

But her lord did not answer her. He merely stood there unmoved, and held his gaze trained in the dark horizon. Perhaps he was trying to discern the sound or scent of the missing miko, the girl thought. So she decided she'd better keep quiet for now and not disturb him. And indeed, the taiyokai was doing just that, but he could find no trace of the priestess.

"Why did she do this?" he questioned himself irritably. A tinge of apprehension seized his heart and unsettled his usually composed disposition. As he stood there, he became engrossed in contemplation. "Could my antagonism have caused her to want to leave?" His guilt made him feel even angrier. "Weak human… If mere words defeat her so, how she expects to overcome the very demon that crafts them into the deadliest of weapons." But his guilt did not go away. His apprehension grew. All his senses where telling him that Naraku would soon make his move. Kikyo was in grave danger and he had no idea where she was. "Shimatta!" he cursed again in his mind, while he made his way back to where he had last felt the miko's presence.

…**..,-----'''''-----,…o..,----'''''-----,…..**

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

- Ice Is Not Unbreakable - Chapter 2

Kikyo continued her voyage deeper into the heart of Mt. Hakurei in search of a proper place to relinquish the bandit's lock of hair. She felt bad for leaving her companions behind in such a deceiving way.

"How did I ever end up among such company?" she pondered. "I remember a time when I used to crave my solitude above all…" she said aggravated, "… and yet, I find myself now missing them." She finished halfheartedly, while in her mind 'them' became replaced with 'him'. This caused her eyes to flinch annoyed. She paused for a moment before going on. "How the threads of fate have tangled." She thought with bitter amusement. The image of Sesshomaru and his stern face assailed her mind.

"He's going to be furious when he finds me gone." She voiced, it seemed, almost hopeful. "What am I thinking; perhaps he must be relieved to be rid of me, even if it is for a moment." Her eyes became dull and serious. "Foolish girl, he was the one that asked for _your_ alliance. He is the one that needs you, not the other way around." She argued with herself. But still she could not push aside the emptiness that crept into the core of her being. Denial cannot comfort you if you are unwilling to believe the lies. She was well aware of Sesshomaru's intents, but it did not matter to her. As long as the goal was to destroy Naraku, she didn't care about the means. "Let them use me, let me become the weapon of his undoing!" She had once said. Being Sesshomaru her choice, had caused her both feelings of confidence and melancholy. She continued her stroll with eyes closed, as if being guided by some sixth sense.

"I like being around him…" she finally confessed,"…just like it used to be so long ago…"

But her musing came to an end as she opened her eyes. Before her, the path she had followed opened into a nice clearing, with Hakurai's towering zenith in the horizon.

"This will do." She stated as she glanced from side to side inspecting the foreign land.

Just as she was reaching into her ample sleeve, a feeling of foreboding dread sliced right through her and left her soul frozen. Her surroundings had always been veiled in a crimson darkness that was far from inviting, but in that very moment the aura of the place became overwhelmingly evil. She knew it could only mean one thing.

"Naraku" she whispered disgusted, as if the very utterance of his name defiled her mouth.

The ground beneath her trembled violently and the mountain top glowed in a strange purple light. The pinnacle finally gave way to a barrier sphere that blasted its way out. The sphere was surrounded by a tornado of purple miasma, and just like a spinning top, it made its way down the mountain's side. Kikyo remained unimpressed by such display. She stood her ground and observed the approaching barrier with an intense glare. Waves of energy caused the ground around her to become jagged and precipices to open, as if the very earth could not withstand it and surrendered to the powerful presence. Still she remained unfazed. Everything was swept away by the force of the winds but the miko that stood defiant in its wake. Her sleek hair swayed enticingly in the wind as if to tease it to try harder.

Suddenly the powerful tornado stopped in its tracks and quickly died away to reveal the barrier within. The handsome form of a man could now be seen. Not a man, but the half demon Naraku. His new body was as regal as it was gruesome. Beautiful fabrics draped the body of the well proportion 'man', and they in turn were encased in monstrous tentacles and armor. In his chest a single and huge red eye was emblazoned; by its ghastly movements, it seemed to be curious about its surroundings.

"Naraku" She greeted him, no respect intended.

"Kikyo, it has been so long…" Replied the demon in turn, with a voice oozing with disrespect and confidence. Three red eyes now bored into her being, shining with a lust that was not inspired by a desire to passionately embrace her. They longed for something else, something she wouldn't give willingly. This disgusted her to no end, but she made sure not to show it.

"Tell me Naraku, what have you done?" Mistrust draping her gaze and tone.

"I got a new body, is it not obvious?" He mocked her.

"That is not the meaning of my words. You placed this barrier over Mt. Hakurei and after it was destroyed, Kagura left carrying something of yours away with her..." She swiftly aimed one of her purifying arrows towards the hanyou prince and addressed him again with menacing authority.

"Tell me what your true intent is for all this!"

Silence her only relpy; he merely stood there savoring her anger and enjoying the knowledge that she was completely in the dark about his motives. She released the arrow and it graced his face by only inches away. It had been meant as a warning. Instantly, a second arrow took its place on the bow, this one aimed accurately to his heart, or more precisely, his giant demon eye.

"I will not ask again" she warned.

"And you came all this way simply to ask this?" His tone fake with hurt, as he spared Kikyo a triumphant smiled.

"Indeed." She replied indignant.

"Ku ku ku ku, stupid wench. If you are here it is because I manipulated you into coming. Your meeting with Rasetsu was not by chance."

Her mask of confidence seemed to crack, as her shocked eyes betrayed her. Realization was slowly sinking in, as she little by little placed the pieces together in her mind. It was now starting to make horrific sense.

"I used him to get to you. You did not come… I called you here. All your talk about fate's workings and the threads of destiny… those believes are simply the foolish hopes of the weak! Fate only obeys those with the power to craft it into their will."

"The only fool here, Naraku, is you!" she spitted the words, angrier with herself for not being able to foresee his deceit in time. She had walked right into his trap.

"Oh yes… you came to ask me something. Tell me Kikyo, do you really want to know my true intent?" Before she had a chance to retort, the spike in his arm grew twice its length, and from it came forth a purple lightning that sliced through her bow and right shoulder, seriously injuring her. She fell to the ground; her white hakui slashed and stained in her blood, her bow splintered and destroyed beyond repair.

"Kisama." She painfully whispered as she failed to keep herself together.

"You were too careless Kikyo. You relied too much on the fact that, because of Onigumo's heart, I could not kill you… That because of the 'love' he professed for you, I could not touch you…" a malicious grin spread over his face,"...and yet, I was now able to hurt you?" Fear was now more than apparent in the miko's semblance and he could read her like an open book, but he was waiting…

"This means Onigumo's heart is no more…" She voiced only in her mind, the final piece falling into place, "…that is what Kagura took! She took the replicate that carried Onigumo's heart!" Her eyes betrayed her once more; he knew the time had come.

"Kikyo…your fate is now sealed by my hand." His right hand grew into monstrous proportions. Like a giant skeletal hand that wished to drag her back to hell. Her eyes glazed over; injured and without a weapon, she knew there was no escape for her.

"Die!" The grotesque hand extended into three frightening tentacles that slashed the air with brutal speed as they made their way straight towards the fallen miko's body.

…**..,-----'''''-----,…o..,----'''''-----,…..**

Not so far away, Inuyasha was trying to save the life of a very ungrateful wolf demon as well as his own. He was trapped Inside of Mt. Hakurei as it collapsed. Giant boulders threaten to smash into him, while an unconscious baggage helped only to slow down his escape.

"The exit… I can smell the fresh air, its close." He gave himself hope.

He was not one to give up. As he jumped from rock to rock and got higher up, he finally could discern where the exit was, thanks to the bright light of the outside world. The relieve he felt did not last, for a disturbing vision emerged before him. Kikyo's beautiful visage beckoned him ominously. As quickly as it came, it disappeared.

"Kikyo…" he whispered confused, "Why am I seeing you now?"

He couldn't wait to get out now. As he emerged from the failing ruins of the mountain, again the vision assaulted him. Kikyo was standing before him on the edge of a cliff with a defeated look in her eyes. Only once had he seen her like this… the day they died together. But the vision changed this time, instead of fading into nothing, it transformed into the form of Kagome, draped with his fire rat robe. She could see the startled look in his eyes from a mile away, as if he did not see her, but a ghost.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed with anguished happiness. Even if doubts had assailed her, she knew he would make it. He would never leave her like this. With a thud, the body of Koga made contact with the ground. She would have reproached him for such disregard, but he did not seem alright to her. His disposition was less than welcoming. His stare remained puzzled as it went from her to the portentous horizon where he felt a strange and powerful presence.

"Inuyasha…" she now questioned him, trying to snap him back to reality. "What's wrong?" He gave her a sad look that only served to fuel her rising anxiety. How could he explain it to her, the visions, the way he felt, without hurting her. Somewhere, out there, Kikyo needed him and he had to go to her.

"Stay here." He simply said, not wanting to further explain his motives, and dashed away leaving a very hurt and confused Kagome behind to tend for the injured wolf yokai on her own.

…**..,-----'''''-----,…o..,----'''''-----,…..**

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Hi guys! Before I start, I want to give special thanks to those who have already reviewed my story. I'm sorry I didn't do it on chapter 2 but it's just that I'm still learning how to use the site and how things work here! I get a little lost sometimes. XD Also, I've been writing like a maniac, trying desperately not to lose my inspiration or forget the ideas that are floating aimlessly in my head. But believe me, I'm very grateful for your feedback, it really made my day!

**ColdKikyo**: Thanks! It really means a lot to me that you liked it!

**SweetRubyMoon: **You really motivated me to continue writing. I feel more confident now about my writing

skills (if you can call it that ;)) Thanks a lot!

**Stupidisstupiddoes:**Constructive criticism is the best there is! Your feedback really helped, thanks for pointing out all those things… but at times it almost seemed like you could read my mind …scary O.O Thanks again!

- Ice is not Unbreakable – Chapter 3

Naraku's grotesque hand extended, dividing itself into three frightening tentacles that slashed the air with brutal speed. They made their way straight into the fallen miko's body. The priestess Kikyo kneeled on the ground clutching an injured shoulder; pulsing miasma invaded the wound. She knew her time had come, and the bitter realization of her impending second demise dulled her eyes even further. But as doom seemed to swallow her spirit whole, she ordered her eyes to remain open. She would stare death in the face, a last struggle to maintain her pride. But death did not come. She instead witnessed a silver blur materialize before her with inhuman speed, as the sound of blade against blade shrieked into her ears. Before her, Sesshomaru stood between her and Naraku, Tokijin in hand. Just an instant before, he had blocked with his superior yokai strength, the tentacle attack that Naraku had let loose upon the very incredulous miko. The very one that would have meant her sure demise, not for the seriousness of the injury if she had received it in full force, but for the intention for which it had been unleashed upon her. It would have pushed her over the cliff, to where a deadly sea of miasma awaited to end her pitiful life. Too weak from her injuries, she would have been completely devoured by the horrendous yaki. But it was not to be. Sesshomaru had intervened not a minute too soon, being drawn there by the powerful aura of Naraku.

"You would go through all this trouble simply to kill a woman?" His monotonous tone tinged with contempt and mockery. Naraku completely ignored Sesshomaru's condescending address. He was not pleased. His plan foiled, he now stared intently at the injured miko with a murderous look.

"When I take your life, Kikyo, I shall take the time to savor it." His words laced with a malicious lust for her blood.

"_Kisama iisugo su_."(You talk too much) Replied the serene form of the taiyokai. Without waiting for a response, he leapt with elegant ease into the air and with a swift movement of his wrist, unleashed a terrible strike against his hated enemy.

"I have not the time, nor the desire to deal with the likes of you." Spatted the calculating hanyou, and just like a squid that releases its ink to confuse and flee from its enemies, Naraku instantly countered Sesshomaru's attack with a thick cloud of powerful miasma. Sesshomaru was quickly engulfed in it and all traces of him disappeared.

"Sesshomaru!" She heard herself scream, but quickly composed herself. Still a tinge of apprehension remained in her heart. Her eyes never averted from the dreadful mist.

"Farewell, my lovely corpse." The words bounced from the round purple barrier that quickly took flight and carried her despised nemesis safely away. She paid no mind to it or his remark, all her attention remained trained upon the toxic yaki that had swallowed her savior minutes ago. As she tried to rise and go to his aid without avail, Sesshomaru emerged unharmed from the deadly trap. His form shined, as his tall, white figure greatly contrasted with the dark purple vile that surrounded him. He leapt backwards, returning to the ground, and spared a glance towards Kikyo, as if aware of the maiden's distress and wanting to put her mind at ease. His eyes returned for a moment to the still tainted sky. He made sure Naraku was long gone before he made his way towards her. His eyes were stern from the battle but yet they had a soft quality to them. Some could dare say it was concern. After returning Tokijin to his side, he bent a knee on the ground and faced the injured miko.

"Are you alright?" His voice remained calm and monotonous; his heart was another matter…

Kikyo kept clutching her shoulder, the sting of defeat hurting more than the physical pain ever would in this body of clay. His closeness made her avert her eyes to the ground, eyes that showed both pain and embarrassment. She could not face him after such a pitiful display.

"I was a fool… How could I let my guard down?" She replied defeated. "Are you hurt?" She braved a look upon his fine features.

"No." He simply said, still locked with her in an intense stare.

The two proud figures stood there, overwhelmed by their mutual concern for each other, and yet neither one had the courage to admit to it. They were lost for words. They just remained like this, neither one wanting to break the silence as if their close presence was enough to heal their battle-weary souls. But the moment did not last, for Sesshomaru's calm demeanor quickly tensed. He could sense Inuyasha quickly making his way towards them. He looked to the side pondering…

"The air is thick with this filthy miasma." He stated. His voice deep and soothing to the ear, yet firm enough to be respected. He returned his gaze towards Kikyo and added: "If we remain here you will not be able to purify that wound."

"Hai." She agreed, looking around the desolated battleground. As she attempted to rise she realized she was too weakened by the loss of souls and tainted flesh to remain standing. As quickly as she rose, she fell back to the ground. "Juso." She cursed.

Sesshomaru wasn't about to wait around for his brother and Kikyo to meet once more. He just couldn't deal with their awkward exchanges: Kikyo's sorrowful stares and Inuyasha's constant drooling over her. It made him sick. Things had changed, Kikyo was his now… _his ally_, he mentally corrected. She had to concentrate on their plans and in Naraku's defeat, nothing more. He wasn't about to admit to himself that he was jealous. He wouldn't go as low as to feel envy towards his hanyou brother or infatuation towards an undead miko. He considered what he felt for his brother as contempt instead. He had meddled in his affairs for far too long, he wouldn't stand now between his and Kikyo's plans to defeat Naraku… he'd make sure of that. Kikyo? His interest on the woman was a simple matter of fulfilling their agreement and getting their revenge, nothing more… nothing more! And yet…

Sesshomaru glanced towards Kikyo, wondering if she too had sensed Inuyasha's presence. By the look on her face, it seamed her mind was still preoccupied by the earlier events to notice. Maybe his yokai energy was masking his brother's weaker one. Whatever the reason, he knew he shouldn't linger there for long. Without saying a word, Sesshomaru slid his arm around Kikyo's waist and picked her up.

She was taken back by the unexpected gesture from the usually indifferent taiyokai. She stared, not understanding what had happened. By instinct, she pushed her hand against his chest, even thought her body didn't object to the closeness they shared. What had gotten over him? She thought. She hesitated; to be carried away by another was unheard of for this strong willed miko, even as hurt as she was. Never had she shown weakness before others, may they be human or yokai, and especially not to this arrogant taiyokai. But the reason for her hesitation was not only her pride but also it was a matter of honor. The promise she made to Inuyasha still echoed strongly in her mind. Before her eyes, that fateful day when he had saved her from Naraku's giant shinidamachu came to life. She saw herself being embraced by the silver haired hanyou. She remembered her initial apprehension, but being wrapped in his tenderness and love, made her forget about their bitter departure. She became overwhelmed by raw emotion and suddenly heard herself utter a pledge to him.

"_Never would I let another man touch even a strand of my hair_."

But this was no ordinary man, she mussed. She knew she couldn't reject such a gesture from the mighty Sesshomaru. He had lowered himself to help her. She knew she would dishonor him if she refused and this would give him just cause to flare his temper towards her. So she made up her mind; she would allow it simply to leave that forsaken place as soon as possible and to appease his yokai ego. Deep down she must have known they were only petty reasons to silence her growing guilt. Guilt fueled by her desire. She quickly removed her before unyielding hand and placed her arm around his neck for better support. Secured in his grip, she found herself mesmerized by the rhythmic rumbling of his breathing, very much like a purring lion. Her anxiety seemed to be dissolving away and a sense of peace slowly healed her mind.

Never had they been so close before, in such a warm embrace. But what really took Sesshomaru by surprise was the miko's response to his touch. She actually went along with him carrying her? He thought he had to force her to go with him and was ready to do so when she tensed in his arm. He knew that as weak as she was she wouldn't be able to oppose him; he just had to be careful not to aggravate her injury. But instead of resisting him further, after a mere moment of doubtful staring and tense posture from her part, she finally had welcomed his embrace and she herself had willingly held him close to her. So close, he could enjoy her intoxicating scent more deeply. Her scent had changed greatly from when she was alive, but still remained as alluring as it was back then. Now Death and flowers, winter and spring, misery and innocence, all intertwined in her body of clay in perfect harmony as if they made perfect sense together. In her they did. He flinched, what was he thinking? He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on leaving that dreadful land as soon as demonly possible. He carefully wrapped his arm tightly around her and with an effortless leap was instantly airborne.

…**..,-----'''''-----,…o..,----'''''-----,…..**

Inuyasha could only stare in disbelief. He was dumb folded by what he had just witnessed. His lovely Kikyo badly injured, and by the choking miasma in the air, it had to have been Naraku's deed. That alone would have been enough to anger him beyond belief. But what sent him over the edge was seeing his vile brother Sesshomaru embracing her and carrying her away to who knows where.

"How dare him! How dare he put his hand on her!" But his anger quickly dissolved into defeat. "Why Kikyo? Why would you go with him? Why would you let him touch you?" His eyes deeply hurt.

With clenched fists, he lowered his sight to where her broken bow now laid discarded. He hadn't been there to protect her… again. Not only had he failed at that, but it was his hated brother the one to take his place as her savior. Him of all people! Guilt and jealousy chained his heart to the spot, and he did not move until his friends came to him. They called his name many time, but their voices seemed like distant echoes in the wind. The previous scene still playing over and over in his mind. He only aroused from his personal nightmare after Shippo climbed on his shoulder and began screaming in his ear.

"Baka! Are you deaf? We have been calling you all this time and you haven't said a word!" The little fox demon quickly closed his eyes and braced himself, knowing full well that his brazen scolding would earn him a knuckle sandwich from the hanyou. But it never came. He didn't even yell at him. He only pushed him off his shoulder with a weak and indifferent shove of his hand. This complete disregard hurt the little demon more than any punch or fist Inuyasha ever delivered his way. His indifference was a slap to his little heart. He whispered his name and silently returned to where Kagome was standing, with his tail between his legs.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered with concern. She wondered what had happened to him to be in such a hurtful demeanor. Then her eyes diverted to where Kikyo's bow was. It was broken in half and tainted with dark miasma. She gasped; her hand over her heart.

"What happened Inuyasha, where is Kikyo?" her voice revealed true concern. No matter how she felt towards Kikyo, she knew how much Inuyasha still cared for her. It hurt her to see him so sad and distressed. How could she comfort him, she thought. By the look of the place and the destruction that surrounded them, they all guessed that Naraku had killed the miko, since no one could have been able to survive such a potent attack and the overwhelming yaki that still permeated the air. As she was to place her hand over his shoulder, he turned around and walked away, not wanting to feel her touch just now. He did not even spare her a look. It hurt too much, their faces so alike…Half way he stopped.

"She's fine." He finally replied. "Not thanks to me…" This he only whispered and carried on.

The group only stared at the awkward exchange between the two of them. Kagome stood there motionless and rejected; her bangs veiling the tears that brim her hurtful stare. Inuyasha walked away with half his spirit and with misery over his shoulders. They did not dare add more to Kagome's humiliation or to Inuyasha's unusually serious and unfriendly disposition. They would get no answers from the hanyou it seemed so, with resignation, they all made their way down Mt. Hakurei. Inuyasha was leading the way many yards in front; Miroku followed the trail with closed eyes and deep in meditation; Shippo and Kirara marched quietly side by side; Sango walked hesitantly, giving Kagome many discrete glances; and at the end of the line Kagome, who looked at no one and walked as if the very life had been sucked from her. Confusion clouded her mind while feelings of betrayal chocked her heart. She felt that, when Kikyo was involved, she would always get the short end of the stick. They would call her Kikyo's reincarnation, they would compare their skills (hers being the weakest), Kikyo could take care of herself while she had to always rely on the hanyou and her friends, and with Inuyasha, there just would never be a place for her in his heart… at least not the place she wanted. She could not compete with her… she didn't want to compete. She just wished to be by Inuyasha's side no matter what. She just didn't understand why Inuyasha was acting so harshly towards her when she only wanted to help and comfort him. He was the only person that could make her feel so happy and so miserable at the same time. That night at camp, they all retired early but hardly anyone got a shred of rest, for their minds still struggled with the bitter feelings the day's events had aroused. Up in a tree, Inuyasha rested alone as usual; tetsusaiga held tightly over his chest. He watched the full moon that shined over him, completely mesmerized. Its pale beauty only helped to remind him further of Kikyo. Down on the ground, bundled up in her sleeping bag, Kagome observed him with the corner of her eye. She could guess what was in his mind… who was in his mind, and she could also feel her heart plunging deeper into despair.

…**..,-----'''''-----,…o..,----'''''-----,…..**

To be continued…

A/N: The next chapter may take a while to be posted because there are still some things I'm trying to work out in the plot, like their past relationship and there is this scene where Kikyo and Sesshomaru are… hmm, I think I'm saying too much already. I prefer to keep you all in suspense, bwa ha ha ha! O well, don't lose hope! I'll try to update as soon as possible, I promise! Thanks for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: "Hi again everyone, thanks for the reviews and your support! But someone complained that Sesshomaru saving Kikyo from Naraku was predictable? Ehhh… didn't you read the summary? It was predictable because I had already told you he was going to save her, duh! XD Anyway, even if you didn't read it, I know it was predictable, I'll give you that much. But be honest, who did you wanted it to be? Miroku coming to save Kikyo and embracing her while he grabbed her rear end?"

Kikyo: "Over my dead body."

Author: (coughs) "That's not such a big stretch" (coughs)

Kikyo places an arrow, aiming directly at the author, and releases it. As the author was cowardly running away from it, she slipped, and the arrow missed her by an inch.

Author: "Uncle! Uncle!" she screamed as she used her arms to cover her head.

The author suddenly realizes the presence of the audience and quickly gets up; a red blush of embarrassment over her face.

Author: "Any who…As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted…You know that deep down inside, no matter how played and predictable it was, you wanted it to turn out the way it did. I'm not trying to win a Pulitzer here people, this is just another variation of the same old story we all love; nothing more, nothing less. But don't worry, the story will get pretty original in some areas later on, you'll see!

Another arrow was released and, as it hit the absent minded author square in the chest, a walking Goshinboku tree made its way behind her, pinning her in a sealing spell.

Author: "Arghhh…damn Goshinboku… always sneaking up on people…well people… on with the sto…Zzzzzzzz"

**Ice is not unbreakable – Chapter 4**

It had been a while since Kikyo and Sesshomaru had left the vile purple aura of Mt. Hakurei behind. They where now bathed in the soft golden rays of the setting sun, as they made their way back to camp. Back then, before he had sensed the overwhelming presence of Naraku, Sesshomaru had ordered Jaken and Rin to return on their steps and wait for his return somewhere safe. They still had some way to go, but it would be quickly covered thanks to Sesshomaru's supernatural form of transportation. They were still locked in the same embrace they had left the ground in. As Kikyo discretely buried her face further into his velvety pelt, she could hear the rumbling sound his breathing made.

"If he could feel content… I'm sure he would sound like this." She mussed with melancholic half-open eyes. "Could he be content now… being here with me?" She now fully closed them, afraid of what the answer could be. Her brow tensed ever so slightly.

"How easily are you swayed by his touch." She scolded herself once more. "You are seeing things which are not so." Still, she did not withdrew her hold over him.

"He saved my life… but why? It would have been more like him if he had just waited for Naraku to get distracted while murdering me and then kill him, or at least to go after him as he fled, but he stayed with me… why? I thought he hated me. Well, perhaps not 'hate' since we did join forces, but I at least thought he resented me for what happen between us so long ago… how I behaved towards him…" Her mind was now lost in those memories. "I was such a foolish girl…" It had been more than 50 plus years ago. Long before she ever became burdened with the protection of the Jewel of Fours souls or met with the silver haired hanyou, this miko had already crossed paths with another inu yokai. She could still remember the day they first met as if it had been but mere moments ago…

…**..,-----'''''-----,…o..,----'''''-----,…..**

It was a bright spring day, the lingering scent of the cherry blossoms infusing the air, as Kikyo and Kaede made their way towards another neighboring village to help them deal with a demon rat infestation. This was a common thing for them. Kikyo's fame, fueled by the gratefulness of those she helped with her powerful mystical skills, would quickly spread from village to village, and she would constantly get calls of help from them when dealing with a demon was required. Today, they followed down a narrow path through the forest; Kikyo walking proud in her miko outfit and Kaede faithfully by her side, trying to imitate her big sister's commanding presence. As young as the priestess was, she still inspired respect and her eyes seemed wiser beyond their years. Kaede idolized her sister and hoped one day to be just like her or, at least, good enough for her sister to be proud. As she intently observed her "onee-sama", as she called her constantly, she saw a barely noticeable change in her demeanor. Her muscles tensed ever so slightly and her gaze moved well ahead on the road. The little girl was confused by this until she finally saw what had caught her sister's attention. Slowly the figure of a man emerged from among the shadows of the trees in the opposite direction, walking calmly towards them. By his face markings, pointy ears and unnaturally colored eyes and hair, he was obviously a yokai. The silver haired demon pierced them with golden eyes, his steps sure and his disposition unmoved.

"Onee-sama?", asked a very scared Kaede, confused that her sister simply stood there instead of preparing her bow and arrow. But what confused her even more was what she did do when she finally moved. Kikyo stepped to the side of the road and allowed the path to be open for the yokai to pass freely. Not only did she do this, but she also bowed her head as a sign of respect. Kaede's jaw almost dropped to the ground. Never had she seen her sister so submissive towards a yokai, she always fought them fiercely and always won.

"Onee-sama?" asked again a very incredulous Kaede. "What are y…" But before she could finish, the glare her sister spared her with only one open eye was enough for her to shut up and stop questioning, afraid to anger her sister any further. She didn't know what else to do so she followed in her steps and did the same stepping to the side and bowing.

He'd been well aware of them long before he saw them, especially the miko, but paid them no mind. There was no priestess alive, or human for that matter, that could challenge him and live. He wondered what she would do as he approached her. He'd known humans to either unwittingly challenge and fight him to their demise or run away for their lives in complete fright. Fools and cowards… which one were they, he wondered. Her stepping to the side convinced him that she was the first.

"A false sense of security… Is that your aim, foolish miko, to catch me off guard?" He thought to himself, suppressing a condescending smile. "Does your life mean so little to you?"

Forward he continued; his eyes always focused on the far horizon but his senses well aware of the human pair before him. Kikyo did not move a muscle as Sesshomaru noble tread made its way onward, his creamy white pelt intertwined with his silver hair as both were softy caressed by the wind. He was well ahead, so far that his words did not reach their human ears.

"Perhaps they are neither… strange woman." He discreetly spared a glance towards the young miko; she had done what no human had ever done, she showed him respect. A miko, his natural enemy, had bowed down and acknowledge his noble right, of her own free will. "If more humans were like her, then maybe they could be a more bearable annoyance." He thought somewhat amused as he moved ahead.

Kaede now, seeing that the yokai was no longer in their view, turned to her sister with expectant eyes. She still didn't dare to question her big sister and waited for her to explain on her own accord. Kikyo could feel the recrimination in her sister's stare, even if she would deny it, so she proceeded to carefully explain everything to her. She didn't resent her sister's doubts but instead understood how confused she was. She talked to her in a serious but serene voice.

"Kaede, that was no common yokai. That is what it's called a _taiyokai_ and they are far superior to ordinary demons. It is also said that even some of them, very few ones, do actually posses great virtue and honor, and have been known to form alliances with human to maintain peace over their lands. Never have I heard of or seen him around these parts before, so his lands must be very far away. Seldom do they wander from their borders alone unless it's a very urgent or personal matter that drives them. Who knows, perhaps his stay shall be a short one, so if possible, let us keep an amicable relationship with him. There is no need to make him our enemy if he has not threatened or hurt anybody. Humans hardly fall as one of their priorities."

"But Kikyo-sama, he's still a yokai. How can you bow down to him?" The image still burned in her mind.

"Yes, he is a yokai, but he is a Lord among his kind nonetheless. That is obvious from the strength that emanates from his aura and the markings he bares on his skin." One look at her little sister told her that she was not yet convinced. She patiently explained it further to her, her voice now softened by patience.

"Kaede, sometimes to maintain peace, one must learn to yield to the pride of others even if it hurts you own."

"Yes onee-sama." She quickly replied somewhat ashamed of not understanding this sooner and forcing her sister to keep explaining.

"Come, let us continue. They are expecting us. " Her voice was again normal, as if nothing had happened. Kikyo took her little sister's hand and led her on, letting her own confidence infuse her with the simple touch of their hands.

…**..,-----'''''-----,…o..,----'''''-----,…..**

Night had fallen by the time they arrived at the campsite. The memory of their meeting swept safely back into her mind as she braced herself to deal with Rin and her own injury. Sesshomaru quickly spotted the sleeping forms of Rin and Jaken as he landed softly on the grass. The fire had long ago died, only leaving warm ashes behind. Rin didn't seem bothered by the cold, Ah and Un gave her all the warmth she needed as she cuddled by their side. Jaken, on the other hand, was unconsciously shivering as he uncomfortably slept against the trunk of a tree. Perhaps he had planned to stay awake, protect Rin while she slept and welcome his master arrival like a good servant would, but sleep had lured him away into dream land and he failed miserably at all three. This annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Jaken" He voiced in a commanding tone. An alarmed Jaken quickly rose from his repose, just as quickly fell to the ground by his own misplaced steps and finally rose again to bow down and address his master properly.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Welcome back!" Sweat drops were shinning his forehead. By the commotion his clumsy falling and screaming had caused, a drowsy Rin opened her eyes startled.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She happily voiced out loud. Seeing that her lord had returned, and with Kikyo no less, had dissipated any tiredness that burdened her weary body. She scratched what little remained out of her eyes and quickly rose to her feet.

"Kikyo-sama you're here! I knew it! I knew Sesshomaru-sama would find you!" She proudly said. She now ran towards the couple but her happiness instantly turned to horror as Sesshomaru placed Kikyo down and her before hidden injury became gruesomely visible. Both Kikyo's white haiku and Sesshomaru's white yakata where stained in a dark crimson hue.

"Kikyo-sama you are hurt!" She pointed out horrified, as tears threaten to brim her eyes.

Kikyo left Sesshomaru's side and walked awkwardly towards the human girl, Rin shortened the length as she ran to help the miko and support her from falling. Kikyo bent down slightly, holding close her torn hakui as best as she could, and caressed the scared little girl's face.

"Hai, Rin. But do not worry; this wound will close soon enough and besides, it does not hurt all that much anymore. What could really hurt me instead would be to see you cry." A warm smile emerged on her lips, and she placed a tender kiss on Rin's forehead. Rin only nodded and helped the miko towards to where the fire used to be.

"Jaken" Again Sesshomaru's voice resonated with authority.

"Yes, my lord, as you wish." He had already guessed what his master's wishes were. "A good servant doesn't have to be told what to do, he must learn to foresee his lord every need.", he thought proudly to himself, his earlier failures totally forgotten by now, as he made his way towards the humans and started again the roaring fire to keep them warm. Sesshomaru walked the opposite way, towards some secluded spot where he could be in peace with his thoughts.

Kikyo could feel her wound already healing. The small amount of miasma that had penetrated she had purified on her way there. She had now sent the eager Rin looking for some herbs she needed and the girl, thanks to the teachings of the miko, had quickly identified and brought every single one.

"Arigato, Rin." She greeted as she took the collected herbs from the little girl's hands.

"It was hard, but Rin did good, didn't she?" her enthusiastic smile was contagious. She was so proud of herself and hoped the miko would feel the same way.

"Hai, Rin, You did very _well_. You learn very fast and are very quick on your feet. I'm very proud of you."

Her grin became even wider, and giggled somewhat embarrassed from the miko's attention. "Do you need anything else Kikyo-sama?"

"No, Rin. It is time for you to sleep now. My Shinidamachu will help me with what I require." Kikyo could see the disappointment in the little girl's eyes. If there was something she loved more than anything was to see her pretty Soul Stealers gliding through the air and bringing the shinny orbs between their finger-like limbs. It was so magical to watch and It was so much fun to chase them around and try to catch them. But it would not be today she knew.

"Yes, Kikyo-sama.", said Rin half-heartedly, before bowing down to the miko and running back to her comfy and warm bed by the two-headed dragon's side.

Rin's dramatic antics almost made her laugh, but seeing Jaken's sleeve accidentally caught fire and he desperately waving to extinguish it forced a quiet laughter out of her. But her laughter ceased instantly as a sudden idea caught her attention. She had just come up with a way to repay Sesshomaru for saving her life. He had no idea how grateful she was to him, and maybe he didn't even care, but she did. Not only had he been there for her in her greatest moment of need, not only had he saved her life, that being more than enough, but he prevented Naraku from being the one to claim her life for the second time. To be defeated and dying again at his vile hands would have been the most bitter end of all for her. Now, thanks to the taiyokai, she would see another day, she would fight another day. A mere 'thank you' wouldn't suffice, and it would have annoyed him even further if she tried to say it. But observing Jaken's ordeal gave her the answer she was looking for. The 'End' had being found… now she had to come up with the 'Means'. But before she could further immerse herself in her plans, the sting of her injury drew her attention back into her present state.

"First things first. I will not be able to accomplish anything like this." She collected all the herbs in the sleeve of her hakui and made her way towards where she saw Sesshomaru head last.

He was high on the hill that towered their campsite. The cold night's wind taking away the tension of the day's failure, as it stroked his hair and wrapped it around its icy fingers. All his thoughts were focused on Naraku and his newest transformation. The elusive hanyou was becoming more and more powerful with each passing encounter. His most annoying trait being his unbreakable barrier, the only reason he was still alive.

"I must find a way to shatter that unnatural barrier, if I wish to defeat him." His train of thought ceased as he felt Kikyo's presence come closer. Of all people, she was the one he did not wish to see for the time being. If he had come all the way out here was to find a moments peace and not think of the awkwardness of the previous embrace.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She cautiously called him. He turned his head slightly towards her direction, but said nothing. "Sesshomaru-sama, please allow me the honor of cleansing your robe. It is the least I could do since it's my unnatural blood which taints it." She bowed her head softly and waited for his reply. "It is the least I can do… for now." She thought.

But he said nothing, like usual. When he turned around, he walked towards the campsite and past her without even a look of acknowledgment. "I should have imagined as much." She thought to herself disappointed. But a mere yard away, she heard the rustle of fabric as it came in contact with the ground. As she turned, she saw his departing form minus his yakata's upper half. His well-tone back was completely hidden by his silver strands and where his left arm should be, only a rough stump encircled with a spiked band of armor remained. As her eyes followed him, mesmerized in his grace, she could hear his droning voice battling the wind to find its way towards her.

"Do as you wish." And with that he left. If he had looked back, the happiness in the miko's eyes would have haunted his sleep that night, for it was enticingly pure. In turn, if she had being able to see his face, she would have seen it taunted by an indiscernible emotion. The same emotion that forced him away from her that very moment.

…**..,-----'''''-----,…o..,----'''''-----,…..**

To be continued…

A/N: Well people, hoped you liked it. The next chapter it's going to be a treat… anybody cares for some lemon squares? BWA HA HA HA! That's for shooting me with an arrow bitch! (The author runs away as Kikyo shoots her again.) Ouch!


End file.
